Comatose english translation
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: OS that shows the similarities between Darth Vader and Severus Snape. Song-fic.


**« Comatose »**

Whether in a galaxy or another, there is always someone who thinks and feels the same as another, almost similar to her at all points...

Severus Snape had seen the dead body of his beloved Lily. She had not known how much he loved her, preferring that idiot arrogant James Potter, with whom she had a son, Harry. It took this kid is the one mentioned by a prophecy that predicted the destruction of Lord Voldemort, then reported prophecy, though incomplete, to Voldemort by Severus himself, when he counted among his most loyal partisans. At that time, the young Snape realized he had made one of the most unforgivable mistakes of his life, when his master announced that he would kill the little Potter, putting the lives of his parents, especially Lily, in danger. Severus, panicky, reported the infomation to Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort's worst enemy at the time. The old wizard put the Potters in security but they were still caught by the Dark Lord who killed first James, and then Lily, as she stood between the enemy and the baby. But the young woman, before he died, protected Harry with love which he was held, which destroyed the Dark Lord when he tried to kill the child.

When Severus arrived on site, and when he saw Lily's body, lifeless on the floor, he thought his heart would explode with pain. He knelt beside her, took her in his arms and rocked her for hours, tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring his vision but was not made a move to expel them. He did not know exactly how long he remained thus, to mourn the death of the only woman he ever loved, consumed by remorse. It mattered little anyway.

Lily was dead a little because of him, life no longer had any meaning, no taste.

Darth Vader, whose real name Anakin Skywalker, had just learned the death of his wife, Padmé, and that, perhaps, of their unborn child. He who had done everything to save her ... He hated himself so much that the only thing that kept him alive was the medical armor he wore since his accident on Mustafar during his duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had lost his human arm remaining and its two legs amputated by the lightsaber of the Jedi, and was totally consumed by the lava on the planet. It was a chance he survived. But his body was too weak and he could not survive without the help of many medical equipment.

Unless he did not want to live. Not without Padmé. He had thought that the Dark Side of the Force would give him the power to save his wife, he had to die in childbirth than during a premonitory dream. For that, he had turned aside the Jedi, to swear allegiance to Darth Sidious, a man who was manipulating for 13 years under the name of Palpatine.

But Palpatine had lied to him, he had destroyed his life. Because of him, Vader strangled Padmé, who died after apparently because of this thoughtless act.

Unable to disconnect the machines keeping him alive, eager for revenge, he decided to kill Sidious when the opportunity arose.

Private lacrimal glands because of burns due to the lava, he could mourn the death of Padmé and their unborn child.

Padmé was dead a little because of him, life no longer had any meaning, no taste.

Both men ravaged thought and felt the same thing at the same time, but they did not know. They did not know, because billions of light years separated them, but they were similar and had experienced the same horrors.

This suffering was echoing in their heads, perhaps through force unsuspected connection, even a song that reflected their hugely felt.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired to trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

* * *

__Chanson originale : "Comatose" de Skillet.

_Original song : "Comatose" by Skillet._

__J'ai des doutes sur la qualité de mon anglais... ^-^'

_I have doubts about the quality of my English... ^-^'_


End file.
